<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cake by Big_bunbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894443">Birthday Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun'>Big_bunbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime has the perfect birthday present for Nagito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KomaHina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nagito was never one to celebrate his birthday; each year usually marked by some kind of tragedy or injury. It felt like the day of his birth was the height of his unlucky trait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hajime still insisted, pushing Nagito out of the house the morning of his birthday with some ridiculous task, telling him ‘this will all be worth it when you get back.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And who was he to argue? So he spent the entire day running silly errands around town, waiting for Hajime to text him and say that he could come home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally got the message, all it read was ‘Come home, open the door, and close your eyes…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito made his way quickly back to their shared apartment and up the stairs to the front door. He took a deep breath before sliding the key in the lock and closing his eyes as he pushed the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Haji, I’m home!’ He clumsily made his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him and putting a hand over his eyes to ensure he wasn’t peaking at whatever was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the soft padding of his partner making his way through their living room to the doorway. ‘Hey, birthday boy. I’m going to take your hands and lead you to the couch, okay?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito nodded, his hands trembling as Hajime took them and slowly walked him over to their couch, giving him a small nudge to sit down when it was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Can I, um, ask what’s happening or should I just be patient?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime laughed, a soft yet clear sound bouncing against the walls. ‘I promise this will all be worth the wait.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito nodded to Hajime, hoping he saw the gesture. He heard the sound of the other making his way around the kitchen and the flickering sound of a lighter catching before there was a moment of quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay, you can open your eyes.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust. When his vision cleared, he let out a small sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him was Hajime holding a small birthday cake, wearing nothing but a dark blue babydoll and thigh highs, his hair brushed gently over his eyes, highlighting the curve of his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, I…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime smiled, placing the cake on the table. ‘Why don’t you blow out the candles and make a wish?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito blinked slowly, almost forgetting it was his birthday. He leaned over and softly blew a breath out over the candles, extinguishing them and filling the room with the smell of melting wax and warm sweet cream. When he looked back up, Hajime was staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I won’t ask you what you wished for, or it won’t come true. But if you’re ready, I’d love to give you your present.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito just nodded dumbly, his breath catching on the way the fabric clung to Hajime’s chest and thighs. The other made his way over to the couch, moving the table back before kneeling before Nagito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It isn’t much, but for your birthday this year I wanted to give you whatever you wanted, whatever you needed. I am all yours, just say the word.’ Hajime licked his lips, watching Nagito closely, who was staring at the other, speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Y-you don’t have to do that.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime gave a gentle laugh. ‘Trust me, this is a present for me as much as it is for you.’ He placed his hands on Nagito’s thighs, rubbing slow circles in the fabric of his jeans. ‘Now come on and tell me what I can do for you, baby…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito swallowed, his mind racing in 100 different directions. His thoughts were stuck pacing between wanting to tell Hajime to get up – that a perfect being like him shouldn’t be on the ground – and pulling that lingerie up and taking Hajime over the couch. Nagito made a soft humming sound, hand coming up to hold Hajimes jaw gently, admiring the other man’s features. ‘You know how hard it is for me to ask things of you, Hinata-kun.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so easy, even now to fall back into the politeness, the respect that he needed to give to Hajime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the other man closer, up on his knees so they were eye level. Nagito let go of a shaky breath before pulling Hajime into a slow kiss, letting them enjoy the feeling of their lips sliding together so effortlessly, as if the two of them were meant to kiss – as if their mouths were </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet. Nagito deepened the kiss, licking at Hajime’s mouth, tasting the remnants of coffee and something sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled back from the kiss, both breathless and watching each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to fuck you Hinata-kun. I want you right here on my lap and I don’t want you to take anything off.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised by how firm, how sure his voice came out. There was a whisper of a grin from Hajime before he got up slowly, straddling Nagito’s lap and letting his knees rest on either side of the slimmer man’s hips. ‘Like this?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito nodded, letting his hands graze the soft fabric of the nighty. ‘This color is beautiful on you.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime flushed and glanced away, his hands idly playing with Nagito’s hair to distract himself. ‘T-thank you.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito leaned in again, kissing and licking his way down Hajime's neck, biting little bruises into the skin and shivering at the sounds his partner made. He pushed down the top of the nighty, letting his tongue and teeth tease Hajime's nipples. He could feel Hinata shaking already, his cock tenting the front of the nightgown in the most beautifully obscene way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do you think if I keep doing this you’ll make a mess all over that nightgown?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime shivered, catching Nagito’s eye as his tongue continued to tease his nipples. ‘I-if you want me to, I can. I can make a mess anywhere you want me to.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito made a soft humming sound in agreement, pulling Hajime down into a bruising kiss, his hands working to push up the back part of the nightgown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want you to undo my pants for me, and then I want to watch you get yourself ready.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime let his hands rest on Nagito’s chest, sliding them down to the button on his pants, taking his time in pushing the button through the loop in his jeans and sliding the zipper down, letting out a soft breath at the way Nagito’s cock was already pressing against the seam of his briefs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sat back a little, straightening his posture as he slid two of his fingers between his lips, making a show of letting his tongue run over them, making soft wet noises. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth slowly, letting a trail of saliva follow him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘How would you like me to get myself ready?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito pulled the back of the nighty up a little further, fully exposing Hajime’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want you to go nice and slow, take your time please.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime gave a soft nod, leaning his body forward just enough to angle his fingers towards his entrance. He teased himself with one of the slick digits, letting go a calming breath as his cock twitched eagerly. He slowly slid the first digit in, pausing to allow himself a moment to adjust before working the finger inside of himself. He let out a soft moan, eyes falling shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’ll be hard to go slow. I have been thinking of what you might do to me all day.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito chuckled softly, watching the way Hajime’s arm worked behind him slowly. He reached his hand forward, placing it gently on Hajime’s chest, his fingers wandering along his sturdy frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime let out a small huff of air, breath catching. ‘C-can I do the second one please?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito nodded, watching as Hajime slid the second finger inside of him, his mouth falling open in a small O as his eyes fluttered shut again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in again, placing hot open mouth kisses along Hajime’s neck, delighting in the way bruises have already begun to bloom. We worked his mouth up along his jaw to his ear, licking at the shell and letting go a soft affirming sound. ‘You’re so incredible Hajime, just simply beautiful.’ He pulled back again, leaning his back firmly against the couch, his hand working to pull his cock out of his briefs, gently stroking himself as he watched Hajime work his hips down on his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime opened his eyes to see Nagito touching himself, the sight making him flush a bright pink, licking his lips. ‘Are you ready to fuck me?’ his voice was high and breathless, his whole body trembling and eager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito gripped his cock, pausing his strokes. ‘Do you feel ready for me?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime nodded quickly, a soft whining sound slipping out. ‘P-please, I need you so bad. I, I wanna feel you inside me, filling me.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito gave a breathy sigh and pulled Hajime close, lifting his ass for leverage and teasing his twitching hole with the tip of his cock, the motion pulling more soft moans from Hajime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Nagito pushed in the tip of his cock, giving Hajime a moment to adjust. Soon after, Hajime began pushing himself down on Nagito’s length slowly and steadily, his hands holding onto his lover’s shoulder, fingers trembling as he was filled completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh-oh my god.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito pulled Hajime closer, pulling him into a breathless kiss as he gripped his hips,starting a slow rhythm, eyes watching the way Hajime arched his back into each thrust, his moans getting louder and louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You’re so tight, Hinata-kun, it’s almost like I’m fucking you for the first time.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime flushed a bright red, hiding his face in Nagito’s shoulder as the two of them fell into a steady rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito gripped Hajime’s cock through the nightgown, admiring the patch of precome that already stained the fabric. His partner let his head fall back with a moan as Nagito used the fabric around his hand to stroke Hajime’s eager cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘When you come, I want you to make a mess of this nice little nightgown.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime nodded, his mind going hazy from the pleasure that was building. ‘I’m c-close, please.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito quickened the motion of his hand, his thrusts getting rougher, filling the room with the sounds of their lovemaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime arched his back, his breath becoming ragged, nails digging into Nagito’s shoulder. ‘Oh, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito groaned, feeling his own climax building. He watched as Hajime’s eyes fell shut, his body tensing around his cock as he came loudly, his come spilling over Nagito’s hand, quickly making a mess of the bunched fabric. Nagito continued working himself inside of Hajime, moaning high and needy as he came, filling Hajime, who gasped at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them slumped together, breaths broken and bodies slick with sweat. They stayed like that for a while, letting their bodies come down from the high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime broke the silence first, leaning his body back, and flicking his finger across the frosting on Nagito’s cake, bringing the digit to his partner with a soft giggle. Nagito gave a slow smile, sucking the frosting off of the digit gently. ‘I hope you like your birthday cake.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime pulled his finger back, watching Nagito lick his lips. ‘You know, there is something else I’d like to taste…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snuck his hand down under Hajime’s nightgown, running his finger over his spent cock, collecting some of his come and sliding the digit between his lips with a pleasing sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime shivered, watching Nagito suck his mess from his finger. ‘H-how is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito smiled, savoring the digit in his mouth before pulling it out with a wet pop. ‘Just as sweet as the cake. But if I’m being honest, I think I like the way you taste even more.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>